


love

by onedancingprince



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedancingprince/pseuds/onedancingprince
Summary: to be read with music on that you're kinda of not really listening to in the late hours of the night when you are thinking about love.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Kudos: 1





	love

They lay on their bed, staring at the ceiling, at glow in the dark stars stuck to the deep blue. Music plays distantly from their phone, and even though it’s right next to them, the noise feels miles away. Their glasses are discarded beside them, their blankets thrown to the side leaving their legs bare and cold, though they make no move to reach for the covers.

They want to talk to someone about everything and nothing and stars and cotton candy and the color yellow and sailboats and slushies and life.

They know exactly who to call, so they pause the music that they were barely listening to anyway and click on the contact.

Her voice is like honey even at this time of night, sweet and kind and lightly teasing and they could listen to it for hours and they plan to.

They plan to listen to her voice for the ret of their life.

She giggles when they tell her of their situation, a high-pitched, delicate little sounds like the tingling of bells.

If Heaven exists, and It’s A Wonderful Life isn’t a complete sham, then an angel could definitely get their fucking wings just from that laugh.

She giggles, but she agrees and asks them what the color blue reminds them of.

God, they’re so in love with her.

Blue reminds them of their room, they say. Of the ocean, of wisdom, of slushies (“the awful kind” they declare, though they don’t really mean it), of Google Docs, of clouds, of pillows, and of her.

In return, they ask her what reminds her of love.

Sunflowers, she starts. Cooking. Thai food on Sundays, earbuds, pink, swing sets, April, stained glass, metalwork, watermelon kiwi gum, blue skies with fluffy clouds, Moomin, sunshine. And hearts, of course, she finishes.

They laugh, and she laughs with them. 

She asks what things remind them of her.

Easy.

Blue sundresses, white camellias, vintage records, day-by-day calendars, petting zoos, old Christmas movies, acorns, cherry blossoms, fairy lights, beaches, 2:46 PM, sunny days with rain, chocolate covered strawberries, the color yellow, and sunrise.

They ask what things remind her of them.

She giggles her precious giggle again.

Giraffes, patches, Halloween, mullets, rolling down grassy hills, yellow Volkswagen beetles, gold five point stars on deep blue construction paper, Christmas lights in January, grainy quality on video calls, 7-11, cherry slushies, the color red, and sunset.

The lovers sit in companionable silence over the shitty quality of speakerphone, both completely and totally gone for the other.

They smile at their ceiling now, and thank her for her service.

She responds with a teasing of course, then she says, “I love you.”

They respond in kind and say their goodbyes as she does the same.

Click.

**Author's Note:**

> not quite february 14th where i am yet but we'll count this anyone, but happy valentine's day!
> 
> i wasn't even going to write anything for this holiday, but i got struck with inspiration and so here we are.
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
